


【SD】无畏兄控

by rongme2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rongme2/pseuds/rongme2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>旧文存档。<br/>短篇,HE，丧病，一发完结。<br/>无三观哥哥最大，OOC可能。<br/>鬓角视角。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【SD】无畏兄控

\-------

嘿大家好，我是鬓角。没错，就是Sam的鬓角。

我也客串过1.5米，魔王米，天使米等等的鬓角。但是无论你们喜欢叫他Sam还是麋鹿还是三米，Sammy这个昵称从来都只有Dean能叫。

Well，毕竟叫过Sam "Sammy"的人十个里有九个都死了。

听说最近流行#摔鬓角#，但是请大家不要这样。我知道自己存在感很强，但我也是一个有尊严的鬓角。

Dean有他的Impala，他称之为“my girl”。尽管报废过许多次却总能修好，而且完好无损！每天把她洗到黑得发亮的，保护她不让任何人伤害她破坏她。Hmmm..Sam除外——倘若有一天Dean要离开的话，Impala就是他留给三米的“必须要好好照顾的”遗孀。

所以Sam也可以有他的鬓角啦，虽然他从不叫我"My Girl"，但是他也每天对着镜子把我疏成炫酷的造型，保护我不让任何理发师伤害我。并且如果有一天Sam要离开的话，他也可以剪下我送给Dean啦。

当然，我觉得那一天是不会到来的。我陪着他们从人间到地狱，从地狱到天堂，再从天堂到炼狱，无论过程多么艰难，他们总是会回到彼此身边。

等一下，上面那句划掉啦。这么矫情的话肯定不是我说的。

……好吧，我承认，作为三米的一部分，我偶尔也会被他大姑娘似的感性所影响。

比如现在。

Sam半夜被细微的声响惊醒，发现自己又看书看着睡着了，身上披着件外套，他揉了揉一头乱遭遭的头发坐起身，透过半掩的房，看见在厨房里忙活的Dean——自从Dean变成恶魔后他就不需要休息，于是总是喜欢在半夜做一些奇怪的事情，不仅如此，他还对Sam产生了比从前更加病态的依赖，好像分开一秒Sam就会被天使送去某个无名小岛再也回不来似的。而Sam保留了他一贯的纵容态度，除非是Dean失去了理智，一般Sam都会由他去。

对于Sam这种无条件纵容的态度我一直感到非常不满，可他总是跟我说：“嘿，我留着你是为了给Dean做礼物的，你必须喜欢他，不然我就剪了你。”于是我屈从了他的威胁。

刚开始这很难，天知道Dean有多少奇怪的爱好！他的抽屉里有黄色杂志，而且是按照女星字母排序的，他喜欢在床上吃零食，更不要提他一直试图买一个那种Motel里会震的床回来了。

但是后来渐渐地我发现喜欢Dean也不是那么难的事儿——他那张脸就让人讨厌不起来。而且他很有趣。Sam有时候太沉闷了，而变成了恶魔的Dean似乎比原来更加开心，邪恶力量把他原来背负着的沉重包袱都抹掉了，就像装了一个开关，不碰就不会感觉到疼痛。于是有时候我也会有一种奇怪的错觉，Dean——Demon!Dean——才是给这个家带来阳光的那个人。

Sam站起身，用和他身材不符的轻手轻脚走到厨房门口，一手搭着门看Dean在做什么。里面的人显然没有发现Sam已经起来了，他正忙着把番茄切成片，边上放着已经切好的黄瓜和被拆开的塑封火腿，看起来他在做的时候已经吃掉了一半。

大约是怕吵醒Sam的缘故，Dean的动作放得很轻，但他微微撅起的嘴唇让人不难猜到他在无声地哼着某只老掉牙的歌。柔软的灯光将他的睫毛晕染成温和的浅金色，将金绿色的眼睛笼罩在一片浅淡的阴影下，看起来静谧而美好。

Sam就这样安静地靠在门边，看着Dean不太熟练却相当认真地做Winchester's超大版三明治。这一切，除去他哥哥身体里有随时会爆发的小恶魔因子之外，都相当得完美。符合他对一个幸福的“家”的所有定义。

我感觉到Sam这么想着，然后裂开了嘴角，像个傻瓜一样地笑起来——这让我往后挪了一点点。真是的！他就像是一个看着新婚妻子帮自己做早餐的傻男人一样。我愤愤不平地想着。

“He's so beautiful, right?”我听见Sam在心里这么说。这让我忍不住翻了个白眼，如果我有眼睛的话。文艺青年的思想真是太深不可测了，要知道有一天晚上Sam醒来发现Dean背对着他坐在桌边擦拭Colt的时候他也是这么想的。

是的！一个大男人擦枪到底有什么浪漫可言？

所以说，从一开始Sam就是一个傻到无可救药的兄控而已。

\---

今天居然有人问我鬓角的作用是什么？愚蠢的人类，我能做的那可比你们多多了！

比如说我可以修饰脸型。这个作用很直观吧，明显因为脸的两边有鬓角，Sam的脸都显得瘦小了一圈。

我还可以从侧面体现Sam的心情。如果我处于一个平滑的弧度微微下垂，那说明Sam整个人很放松；如果我紧紧绷起来缩短了几寸，说明Sam很生气。而如果我有些害羞却又想要向前，弯成了一个钩钩的直角，那一定是Dean又不经意地舔过他的唇角。

其实我觉得我还是有许多功能有待开发的，比方说如果把我剪下来送给Dean，它可以用我尖尖的角来开瓶盖。

好吧，就算我没有任何作用，我只是Sam的鬓角而已。我也是这世界上独一无二的鬓角——并不是因为我的造型！

而是因为我是Sam要送给Dean的礼物。因为我见证了他们走过的一路坎坷。因为Dean有时会亲吻Sam的侧脸，他柔软的嘴唇会轻柔地贴在我身上，温和而美好。

对于这两个经历过大风大浪的男人而言，有时候感情并不需要炙热的拥抱，或生生世世的诺言，这些在外人看起来最不经意的细节，就是他们所拥有的全部美好——当然这只是我的看法，他们可喜欢黏糊糊地抱在一起翻滚了。

后来Sam到底是没有走进厨房，似乎他更喜欢把这样一份温馨的美好藏在心底而不是说出来打破这样的气氛。

其实这是一个缺点啦，我一直想和他们谈谈。他们之间有过很多次争吵，里面至少有一半是因为缺乏沟通。虽然两个大男人坐在一起哭哭啼啼地聊心事是太娘了一点，但是良好的沟通与彼此的信任是保持美满婚姻的基础。

Hmmm...我不是很确定“婚姻”这个词用在这里是不是恰当——毕竟我只是鬓角而不是可悲的语言学家。

兄弟俩似乎更喜欢用“Family”这个词来定义他们之间的关系。可是家庭太笼统了，它应该包括很多种类，包括父子，兄弟或者夫妻。

听说在Sam六个月大的时候——那个时候我还没长出来呢，就被Dean抱出了火场，从此奠定了两个人之间无法抹去的联系。

我能想象从很小的时候开始——比记忆更早一些的时候，他们失去了母亲，而父亲执迷于报仇，于是自己还是个孩子的Dean负担起了照顾Sam的全部任务。因此在叛逆期到来以前，Dean就是Sam的一切。

那是他从来没有告诉过别人的秘密，小时候的Sam觉得Dean无所不能。尽管他有一大堆的缺点，却总是尽可能地给Sam最好。所以他是Sam的英雄。

Dean was Sammy's hero.

是的was，这也是Sam的小小私心。他有时候会在心里对自己说。"He's my lover now."然后又是一个无可抑制的傻笑。

因此说他们有过如父子般的关系也不算错。兄弟就更不用说。

至于夫妻。

我只能说他们买了一张双人床，感谢上帝在Sam的坚持下这是一张正常的·不会震动的·双人床。

床的左边放了一个书架，里头放了许多Dean连名字都没听说过的书籍。这些都是Sam的珍藏。偶尔Dean会捣乱，把自己的黄色杂志塞在Sam正在读的书里，然后被Sam拿出来藏进储藏室——尽管Sam一直很想烧了那些杂志，但他还是忍住了。“光看看也不会怎么样的。”他总是这么安慰自己。

床的右边则是按照Dean的喜好布置的。墙上挂着他做的第一把抢。床头柜上有一盏小灯，灯座上有Sam刚出生时他们照的全家福。边上放着一个小型的唱片机，两层的抽屉里一层是他心爱的CD，一层是他的小黄书。

如果他们是夫妻，那他们一定是世界上最注重独立空间的夫妻了。

但他们也不是没有共享地方，比如他们共用一个衣柜，而他们显然都不是有时尚头脑的人，因此对于衣服乃至内衣的式样没有特别大的追求。于是“不小心地”交换衣物是常有的事儿。

不仅如此，如果Sam哪天真的生气到要烧光Dean的小黄书的话，他就会发现在那个抽屉的最底下放了一个小盒子，里面装着有关Sam的一切，包括一张满分的试卷，一辆左前轮坏掉的小车和Sam做的第一把枪。我觉得以后我也会躺在里面，成为Dean小心翼翼的珍藏。当然，如果可以的话，我更愿意呆在Dean的左边上衣内侧口袋里。

而如果Dean愿意好学一点，翻一翻Sam在看的书。就会发现书架的最上层——Dean需要踮起脚才能够到的地方，放着一本看起来破旧且不起眼的日记，它看起来都有些年头了，那是Sam在很小的时候写的日记，笔记稚嫩语气天真，可Sam一直舍不得丢掉。天知道里面至少有四分之三是关于Dean的。

“今天Dean用赌博赢来的钱给我买了个冰淇淋。这是我吃过的最好吃的冰淇淋了。”

或者是“Dean今天认识了一个长头发的小姑娘，他说她很漂亮。****。我也要留！长！头！发！”

之类之类。

如果这样也不算夫妻的话，我觉得世界上就没有夫妻了吧。

我记得那个天使Zach，尽管他一辈子都在做愚蠢的选择和让我非常讨厌的事，但他却有一句至理名言。他说Sam和Dean“are psychologically, irrationally, erotically codependent on each other”。

如果今后真的会有Winchester's福音书的话，这句话简直应该被印在封面上！

呃顺便一提，我觉得我也应该被印在封面上啦。我是两个人的信物不是嘛？你们还能找到任何东西比我更好地证明他们之间的关系嘛？

Well，所以以后无论是Sammy Girl还是Dean Girl，都可以统一改名为鬓角粉就可以啦。

\-----

Dean变成了恶魔之后偶尔Sam还是会带他出去猎魔。他本来是准备把Dean藏在家里的，毕竟他生气起来可不是闹着玩儿的。但是如果Sam不让Dean出门，那么就算把Dean埋在派堆里，他也会闹脾气。鉴于如果在家里闹脾气倒霉的还是Sam自己，最后他决定还是隔三差五地带他的哥哥出去散散心。

这就像遛狗一样。如果你养过狗，就会知道狗狗每天都需要活动它的筋骨。早上五点就会准时跑来挠你的门。如果你的门开着，它就会跳到床上来舔你的脸直到你没有办法继续睡觉爬起来陪它玩。

Dean现在的情况也差不多啦。虽然他不挠门，但他会想尽一切办法把家里搞得鸡犬不宁——比如把Sam的法律书撕得粉粉碎，或者在做他的爱心早餐的时候加三倍的糖。而且等他爬上了床——and he will,他会有更多让Sam妥协的办法。

不得不说，Sam在养狗方面简直是专家，哦不，是养恶魔方面的专家。在最初的手忙脚乱之后，他现在已经能够很好地应对Dean各式各样的捣乱，并且乐在其中。如果你问他的话，他会告诉你，“不,这只是Dean撒娇的方式而已。”

是的，他居然把这个称为撒娇，简直不可理喻！在Dean变成恶魔后，Sam这个兄控就变得变本加厉而且无所畏惧了。

至少以前Dean还会管着他，制止他做一些黏糊糊的小动作。但是Demon!Dean的世界变得格外单纯，他的世界非黑即白，只有喜欢的或者不喜欢的。比如他不喜欢太阳和盐，但他喜欢派和Sammy，而对于路上偶尔经过他身边的一切别的东西他都漠不关心。因此他喜欢，甚至可以说是享受Sam对他无条件的包容和宠溺。

第一次Sam和Demon!Dean出去猎魔的时候他们碰上了一个隐瞒了真实报告的验尸官，于是Dean“咻”地一声变成一道黑烟钻进人家身体里，然后再“咻”得一声飞回来。

“验尸官在撒谎，每具尸体尸体上都留下了相似的血洞。你觉得我们在对付什么？一个吸血鬼？还是个嗜血怪？可他为什么要瞒着我们呢？”Dean显然不觉得这件事情有任何不对的地方，在他们往外走的时候他兴奋得喋喋不休，像是在求表扬的小孩儿，然后露出了一个得意的笑容，“当然，他不知道没什么能瞒过Dean Winchester的眼睛。”

Sam一言不发，这让Dean有些紧张，于是他转过头看了我一眼。Sam紧紧抿着他的唇以至于我被压成了锐利的直角——这说明他很生气。看得出来这让Dean更加紧张了。

“Hey，Sam，你怎么不说话？Sammy——？”

等他们走到Impala身边并确定了身边没有人后Sam才抓住Dean的手臂把他甩过去压在车门上。他努力克制着自己的怒火，想要和Dean讲道理。

“你不应该那么做。”

“为什么Sam？他没有说真话而我们需要真相不是吗？”恶魔Dean并没有反抗，他只是疑惑地看着Sam。好吧，或许还有点儿委屈，他说：“我以为我是在忙你。”

Sam有那么一瞬间不知道应该怎么和Dean解释，而Dean则毫不示弱地直视着他的眼睛。最后他松开了他的手，叹气。“是的，你是在帮我，但是下次不要用这种方法。这是不对的。OK？”

回去的时候Dean一路都没有和Sam说话，显然他还在为之前的事情耿耿于怀。毕竟你不能指望一个恶魔去关注别人的隐私，更何况他的出发点是好的。

Sam花了很短时间来接受他的哥哥是恶魔这件事情，但花了很长时间来适应。他们之间一直存在着这样的矛盾——Dean不会用道德来衡量事情的正确性，但Sam会，而且他不能容忍他的哥哥失去这样的品德。

尽管那件事情被揭过不提，但他们之间的问题从来没有消失过。他们就保持着这种小打小闹的状态直到矛盾再也没有办法被压抑地在他们中间炸出一条鸿沟。

那是有一次Sam把Dean留在Impala里听歌，他自己则去了某个教授的办公室查阅资料。他向Dean保证他会在半个小时里回来，但他最后用了两个小时才摆脱了那个唠唠叨叨的教授。等他回到Impala的时候，除了还在他哥哥，还多了两具尸体。

那一瞬间Sam感觉自己就如同被人扼住了喉咙，他一直尝试说服自己Dean虽然变成了恶魔，但只要他没有做任何坏事，没有杀过人，那么他仍旧是他的哥哥，他也就装作不知道他其实是个恶魔。

但这两具血淋淋的尸体就像把他一直藏着的不愿意面对的真相赤裸裸地暴露在他的面前，让他没有办法再继续伪装。

而他的哥哥，他的杀人犯哥哥仍旧毫无知觉，他摘下Sam给他新买的耳机，高兴地把头探出Impala，对他说：“你回来了，Sammy。我等了你好久。”

Sam看着他的哥哥，那一瞬间感觉如此陌生。于是他指着地上的尸体问，“他们是谁？”

“Hunters，我想是的。”Dean轻描淡写地说着，他移开眼睛看向别的地方，Sam和我都知道这是在他心虚的时候才会有的表情。但不同的是我发现了Dean脖子上还没有完全愈合的伤口和外套上留下的抢眼，而Sam想的却是——他心虚了，那么是真的了，他杀了人。

于是他走上去打开Impala的车门，对Dean用从未有过的冷酷语气说了一句“Get off the car.”

然后独自开车扬长而去。

\-------

其实在Dean从后视镜中消失的那一秒起Sam就后悔了。

无论如何，他都不应该把Dean一个人留在那里的，万一他又去伤害了别人呢？Sam这么解释自己的担心，他还固执地拒绝承认自己会担心。

那就去找他——一部分的Sam这样劝说他自己，这也是我想说的，我也不知道自己为什么那么在意，但是现在的Dean离不开Sam——你得听听他怎么说，万一他是迫不得已呢。

“Shut up！”Sam在无人的车厢里吼了出来。

长久的沉默后，我听见他说：“我不能回去……我怕如果我回去，我不得不亲手杀了他。”说完后他如同失去了力气一般地把Impala停在了某条不知名的岔路口，一直坐到天黑。

而那反驳的声音和我一样选择了缄默。

 

他最后还是开着车子原路返回，但Dean已经不在那里了。之后的两天Dean都没有出现在Motel里，或者餐厅里，或者任何Sam经过的地方。Sam独自解决了他们那一套行程所要对付的幽灵后开车回家。

或许他找不到我，所以自己回去了呢。

一路上Sam都反复地对自己说，他尝试让自己冷静下来，可是他不能。事实上在过去的两天里他都非常地担心，几乎无法入睡。他把车子开得飞快，这下连Impala都能感觉到他的紧张了。或许是车厢里太过安静，Sam打开了音响——“开车的人来挑歌”，我似乎听见Dean的影子这么说，笑得像一只得意的猫，于是Sam鬼使神差地播放了Dean喜欢的那张专辑。

他把音量开到震耳欲聋。

可是Dean不在他们的家里，迎接Sam的只有一片沉积的黑暗。

惊慌失措。这是我所能想到的最好的形容。他执意地搜遍了房子里的每一间房间，他去了附近一切他们平时会去的地方，便利店、Dean喜欢的中国餐厅，可是哪里都没有。Sam发现原来在Dean变成恶魔以后，最喜欢去也最常呆的地方是他们的房间、Impala和车库。除此之外他居然想不起任何可以帮助他找到他哥哥的地方。

他不得不召唤了Crowley，他说：“交易，你帮我找到Dean，我会答应你的任何要求。”Crowley不怀好意地挑了挑眉，于是Sam补充了一句。

“Everything, except Dean.”

或许就是在那一刻Sam做出了选择。站在一切道德、正义与底线的对立面，他选择了他的哥哥。

作为回报他在阿肯色州一座废弃的农场谷仓里找回了Dean。Sam赶到那里的时候看见他的哥哥被困在一个恶魔陷阱里，双手被锁链铐住，身上有斑驳的血迹。两个猎人，其中一个捏住了Dean的下巴，把盐塞进他的嘴巴里。Sam听见Dean痛苦的嘶吼。于是他的世界里再没有别的声响。

Sam冲上去，当着Dean和Crowley的面给了两个猎人一人一刀子，干净利落地在他的生命力第一次让自己的双手染上好人的血。但他没有时间去哀痛或者忏悔。

他只是划开了地上的陷阱，然后走上前去小心翼翼地解开Dean的束缚。Dean的身上还残留着没有愈合的伤口，他张了张嘴却说不出话来。而Sam从未如此庆幸Dean是恶魔因此会很快好起来这件事。

于是他张开双臂，在Dean能够开口说话之前一把抱住了他的兄弟。他对Dean说：“对不起。”

同时他对自己承诺——只要Dean能好好地活在自己身边，就什么都不重要了。

 

这就是兄控Sam的成长史，而Dean可以说是因祸得福——反正他的自愈能力那么强，没多久就又活蹦乱跳的了。

从那以后如果Dean“失手”扭断了路边对他乱叫的狗的脖子，Sam会面不改色地帮他把尸体埋掉。

如果Dean把快餐店里对Sam抛媚眼的服务员钉在墙上，Sam会掏出钱丢在桌上飞快地把Dean带离犯罪现场。

而且他还背着Dean教训了那群找Dean麻烦的猎人同伙，削掉了其中一个人的手指来警告他们别再来找他哥哥的麻烦。

这样的事情数不胜数，简单来说就是，Sam为了他的哥哥，无所畏惧。

而Dean其实从头到尾都没有弄明白Sam那天为什么生气——他甚至可能根本不知道Sam生气了。因为那天Dean的嗓子恢复过来以后，他回抱了一下Sam，然后非常抱歉地说：“对不起Sammy，我没能在那儿等你回来。你知道，我不是故意的。”

这句话简直让Sam愧疚到无以复加。于是他想，既然Dean不能理解自己的想法，那么就换他去理解Dean的。那么多年以来，他终于将自己和Dean的角色对调，现在Dean成了他的责任，他却比以往更加切身地体会到，其实Dean的世界很简单，在John、Bobby都离开之后，他的世界里面从来都只住着一个Sammy而已。

不过就像我之前说得那样，Sam对养狗很有一套，他甚至找到了不让Dean附身别人的办法。事情是这样的——

“Dean，我们应该只属于彼此对吧？”

“(*´・ｖ・)当然啦。”

“但是你俯身的时候会进入别人的身体。”

“(•ิ_•ิ)? 是哦？”

“会碰到他们的嘴巴。”

“ヾ(´･ ･｀｡)ノ" 唔……”

“你还会看到他们的想法，而你从没看过我的。”

“◎☆（♯××）┘ 呃……”

“所以我觉得很难过。”

“(´；д；`) 别难过！”

于是单纯的Demon!Dean就这样被高材生!Sam绕晕了之后哄骗了，从那以后他再也没有在“未经Sam允许”的情况下附身过别人。

 

最近Dean继烹饪、组装之后又找到了新爱好——解剖。于是在我吐槽Sam的恶行的同时，他们两个去医院停尸间偷了一具新鲜尸体回来供Dean娱乐。Sam帮Dean把尸体抬到他们的地下室中间的大桌子上，站在边上看了一会儿兴致勃勃地Dean后决定不打扰他哥哥的兴致。

他转身走出房间的时候我问他，“嘿，你们这样违法你不怕被抓起来吗？”

他只是不以为然地耸了耸肩，“监狱有什么可怕的，我们哪儿没去过？”

“也对。”我晃了晃表示赞同，这个问题对鬓角而言实在是太过深奥了一点，于是我又问他，“那这个世界上还有什么让你惧怕的事情么？”

Sam露出了一个微笑，随即点了点头。

但他还没来得急回答我们的对话就被Dean的闷哼声打断，随后是一连串的“S.O.B”。我感觉到Sam的身体瞬间紧绷起来，然后飞快地跑回了地下室。

“Dean！发生什么事了！”

“Nothing！”Dean看到Sam回来的同时把他的双手背到了身后，同时又皱着眉骂了一句。他看起来像是做错了事儿被抓包的小孩一样。他一边慢吞吞地从架子边挪回桌子那里，一边偷偷地企图把地上的玻璃碎片踢到Sam看不见的地方。

对他这种幼稚的动作Sam只能宠溺而无奈地翻了个白眼，然后他绕过桌子走到Dean的面前小心地拉过他的手仔细检查。

“真的没事。只是不知道哪个蠢货把圣水装在酒瓶子里了……我只是想消消毒。”

好吧，把圣水洒在自己手上，这真是我见过最蠢的恶魔了。

显然Sam难得得和我有相同看法，他一手揽过Dean的肩膀把他带出了地下室。语气不容反驳地说，“以后你不许来地下室了。除非在我的陪同下。”

“但是我的尸体……”Dean一边跟着走一边不断地回头企图挽回一下。

“First, that's NOT your body!”Sam翻了个白眼纠正他哥哥的措辞，“And,下次搬到客厅里去玩儿。但是今天不行，你的手受伤了，你需要休息。”

Sam就这样用哄小孩子一般的语气再一次骗走了Dean。

而我好像也知道了他刚才没有回答我的问题的答案——

作为一个无所畏惧的兄控，这世界上唯一让Sam惧怕的事情，就是失去Dean。

-End-


End file.
